Smells Like Trouble: Revamped
by FanficFemale
Summary: When Ethan has trouble asking Sarah out Benny creates a potion that changes all their lives forever. Ethan/Sarah Benny/Erica
1. The Potion

**A/N: Ok I think all Ethan/Sarah and Benny/Erica fans loved this episode, including myself. Yet I wanted so much more from it and thus this story was born. **

**Disclaimer for whole story:** I don't own My Babysitter's A Vampire movie or series. It belongs to its rightful owners which is not me.

**The Potion**

Benny Weir was currently standing in one of the halls of Whitechapel High, flipping speedily through the pages of his spell book. The reason he was doing this was because he was hoping to find something that would help his best friend Ethan Morgan with his present girl problem. Since Ethan was having some lack of confidence in asking Sarah out on a date, Benny was hoping to find a magical solution to the problem. He stopped flipping pages when his eyes had suddenly caught something very interesting on page seventy two of the book.

"A love potion," Benny said to himself as he read the page more carefully.

A smirk slowly came on Benny's face at the possibilities that the potion could bring for not only Ethan but himself as well. Yet the smirk slowly turned into a frown when he realized this wasn't what he really needed. He remembered the real reason was to help Ethan gain confidence to ask Sarah out and this potion wouldn't exactly do that. Even though Benny really wanted to try the potion out he knew that that would be selfish; his best friend had to come first. So with a heavy sigh he continued skimming through the book for something else. Several more pages were turned before he stopped on another promising page. After skimming the page over for the third time, Benny knew that this was indeed what he needed. He then took the musk bottle that Ethan had used and looked at it with a grin.

"Instead of just bringing out a girl's primal nature, let's see if you can bring out a guy's as well," he said to himself before making his way to the biology lab to get the ingredients he needed.

Meanwhile Ethan was currently trying to build up his nerve as he was slowly walking towards the very person he wanted to ask out. He was still a good distance away from Sarah who was busy putting books in and taking them out of her locker. A lump started forming in Ethan's throat the closer he got to Sarah and he was already thinking about turning around and leaving. Yet miraculously despite how nervous he felt at the moment, his feet still proceeded walking toward the girl of his affection. Though when he saw that one of the jocks was making his way over to Sarah as well; it immediately stopped him in his tracks. When the guy finally reached Sarah at her locker Ethan quickly hid behind a conveniently placed medium sized trashcan. Ethan than slowly lifted his head above the trashcan to see what was happening while trying not to be spotted by Sarah or the jock.

"Hey Sarah, how's it going?" greeted the jock as he casually leaned against the lockers.

"No, I'm not going out with you Drake," Sarah quickly answered without even looking at him.

She then closed the door of her locker and walked away, leaving Drake standing there like an idiot. Having seen this, Ethan felt a growing pit in his stomach. He gave a very defeated sigh as he dropped to the floor with his back leaning against the trashcan.

"_What was I thinking? If she turns down jocks like that then there's no way she would ever go out with me,"_ sadly thought Ethan.

In the biology lab, Benny was busy working on the potion that he was sure would help his friend get that boost of confidence that he needed. However it seemed that the lab didn't have all of the ingredients for the potion so he had to find a way to improvise. Of course since this was Benny the solution he came up with was to find another potion that he had the ingredients of and mix the concoctions together. It turned out that the love potion that he had looked at earlier contained ingredients that he could use with this one and Benny had to admit that he was a little happy about that. Nevertheless Benny soon came to a major dilemma with the potion. He needed one more ingredient that happed to be the most important one so he couldn't replace it and he doubted the biology lab would have it.

"_Oh man! Where in the world am I going to find pheromones from a primal animal as the catalyst for the potion?!"_ complained Benny leaning his head back in annoyance at his current predicament.

"Hey Benny, what's up!" exclaimed Rory who had suddenly came out of nowhere and completely scared Benny out of his wits.

"Dude, how many times have I told you not to do that?!" Benny remarked with an annoyed expression on his face to Rory.

"Yeah yeah so whatcha working on?" asked Rory as he looked curiously at all the stuff that was on the table in front of Benny.

The last thing Benny wanted was for Rory to get involved in what he was doing, especially since he could admit to himself that his luck with magic wasn't always so smooth and having Rory involved would probably make things worse.

"It's a school project I have to work on that's due tomorrow," Benny answered with a miserable groan to make it more convincing.

"Bummer, I would offer to help but you know its school work. Well see ya later," replied Rory as he was about to leave the room.

Yet that's when a brainstorm hit Benny as the solution to his missing ingredient problem was right in front of him.

"_Vampires have been known to exhibit a primal nature,"_ contemplated Benny as a smile began forming on his lips.

"Wait a minute Rory," Benny called quickly while grabbing Rory's arm before he could get away.

"Yeah?" he asked carefully when he noticed the huge grin on Benny's face that was making him feel uncomfortable.

"Actually I really could use your help with this. I just need some of your pheromones," stated Benny.

"My pheromones?" wondered Rory with confusion clear on his face.

"Yeah I just need a few. You don't even have to really do anything. So what do you say buddy?" Benny asked while getting up from his chair and wrapping a friendly arm around Rory's neck.

A thoughtful look came on Rory's face before he gave his answer.

"What's in it for me?"

Benny's face gained a contemplative look having not expected that response, though he realized that he indeed should have. Luckily he was soon able to come up with something that he was sure Rory couldn't refuse.

"I'll give you my limited edition mint condition Avengers figurines," answered Benny.

"No way! You have all of them!" responded Rory with excitement.

"From the very first Originals to the New Avengers," Benny declared in a proud voice with a grin.

"All right I'll do it!" answered Rory immediately making Benny feel very relieved.

"_Whew, it's a good thing I have more than one of that collection,"_ Benny thought happily to himself.

"Now, let's get some of those pheromones Rory," Benny announced joyfully knowing that he would now be able to finish the potion.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you've liked it and expect the next chapter to really be interesting!**


	2. The Interesting Affects

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! With no longer delay Chapter 2!**

**The Interesting Affects **

Once Ethan made his way over to where Benny was, who was currently at his locker, he let out a groan as he slumped against the neighboring lockers.

"Strike out?" asked Benny as he turned to look at his downcast friend.

"Chickened out," Ethan admitted sadly causing a frown to momentarily appear on Benny's face.

"That was my second guess," remarked Benny after the frown had left his lips so Ethan wouldn't notice it.

However this only gave Benny more assurance that he had been right in selecting the correct potion after all. It was clear that his friend needed a major boost in self-confidence and Benny was sure this potion would do just that.

"Well those chickening out days are over for you my friend because DJ Benny B has been spinning mad spells all night long," he proclaimed excitedly making Ethan look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asked curiously to which Benny took out a familiar bottle and showed it to him

"A simple concoction of your dad's cologne, pee from some ticked off slugs, vampire pheromones and other things that you definitely don't want to know about, I was able to create this," Benny replied as he showcased the bottle off to his friend.

"And that would be?" he questioned while looking at the bottle in oddity.

"Just try it," suggested Benny with a smile on his face bringing the bottle closer to Ethan so he could take it.

"That stuff is still on me from the last time I used it. Anymore and I might pass out myself. Besides you and magic haven't been getting along too well so far," Ethan replied back giving the bottle a skeptical look.

"Come on, just spray some on. What do you really have to lose?" answered Benny with a 'try it already' expression on his face.

"Ok fine," Ethan said, surrendering to his best friend's request.

However the moment Ethan took the bottle in his hand, his eyes turned completely white signaling that he was receiving a vision. Ethan saw him and Sarah kissing each other very passionately, their eyes were closed in pleasure, their hands roaming around each other, and their bodies pressed tightly together. Yet as soon as their lips separated both of their eyes opened to reveal feral yellow eyes and fangs suddenly grew from both of their mouths. An aroused growl came from them both before their lips came together for another passion filled kiss before the vision ended. A startled gasp came from Ethan after coming out of the vision and now a completely shocked expression displayed all over his face.

"What did you see?" wondered Benny noticing Ethan's surprised reaction.

The question brought Ethan out of his shock and he looked at Benny with an unbelievable expression still on his face.

"I just saw Sarah and me…making out, but…I was a vampire too," Ethan stated slowly still trying to take the vision in.

"Dude that's so awesome!" exclaimed Benny becoming very happy for his friend.

"Yeah except for the part about me being a vampire," Ethan retorted in a not so trilled way which made Benny look at him as though he was crazy.

"Uh Ethan I think the whole getting to make out with Sarah outweighs the whole vampire thing," casually replied Benny causing Ethan now the one to stare at Benny as though he was nuts.

"No it doesn't!" Ethan stressed out making Benny roll his eyes.

"Dude you like Sarah right?" questioned Benny though he already knew the answer.

"Well, yeah that's kind of why we went through that whole practice thing this morning and why my father thinks I'm gay now," answered Ethan which actually made Benny laugh at remembering that.

Though remembering what he was trying to say, Benny ceased his chuckles and continued on.

"Right and she's a vampire Ethan. Do you honestly think you guys could have a future together if you didn't eventually become a vampire too?" Benny asked seriously, wanting Ethan to really think about what he just said.

A thoughtful expression immediately came over Ethan's features as he contemplated the question. Yet it didn't take long for him to realize Benny was right. If he and Sarah did get together he would eventually grow old and die while she remained the same age and live forever. Ethan knew that he could never do that to Sarah and leave her with that outcome if they did become an item. Not only that but deep down Ethan knew that if he had to become a vampire in order to be with Sarah he would do it in a heartbeat.

With his mind finally made up, Ethan pressed down on the nozzle of the bottle and sprayed the stuff all over him.

"Well, how do you feel?" eagerly asked Benny, however Ethan's face became blank when he didn't feel different at all.

"About the same," normally replied Ethan.

"You sure?" asked Benny in disbelief while taking the bottle from Ethan and inspecting it.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Ethan positively confirmed

Benny turned the bottle around in deep thought before he sprayed himself with the potion as well. After a few seconds of nothing happening a frown came to Benny's lips before he took out his spell book and flipped to the correct page.

"That's weird I thought for sure…"

Yet the sudden sound of two familiar female voices made Benny quickly close the spell book and put it and the potion away and out of sight. Ethan also heard the voices and quickly turned around to see Erica and Sarah talking as they were slowly approaching them. However the moment Ethan's eyes landed on Sarah his feelings for her were suddenly amplified by an untamed desire that was completely taking over him. His heart started beating rapidly, his breaths were becoming shorter, his now clenched hands were getting sweaty, and a hot burning sensation was spreading throughout his entire body.

"Ethan?" called Benny carefully when he saw his friend's body stiffen and become less responsive.

Benny grew worried when he didn't receive a response back and noticed that Ethan's eyes and attention were completely focused on something else.

"Ethan what are you looking…" but his voice caught in his throat the second his eyes saw Erica.

Feelings that Benny hadn't felt in quite a while, but knew were still there, was now erupting to the surface. Not only that but those feelings were also being powered up by a wild hunger for the blond vampire. Yet unlike Ethan, Benny's body became more relaxed and his breathing became more robust though he too experienced the strong burning sensation filling his whole being. A predacious smirk soon formed on Benny's lips as he continued to watch Erica approaching.

"The blonde one is mine," Benny stated firmly with the smirk still on his face.

This seemed to reach Ethan as he took a side glance in Benny's direction before a smile appeared on his lips.

"And the brunet belongs to me," he responded seriously making Benny's gaze shift towards his friend.

"Sounds good to me," remarked Benny.

They both smiled at each other, knowing that they were in agreement and that there would not be any problems between them with the girls. When the girls were finally close enough to them, Benny was the first one to speak.

"Hey ladies what do you say," he greeted with a smooth tone to which Erica was quickly to respond to.

"Uh drop dead geek," she retorted back at Benny which made a frown come on his features

"Easy babe easy," said Benny, not appreciating her comment at all.

"Hey, nothing personal, I just don't hang out with dorks," she replied while her and Sarah walked passed them.

However a sudden flare of anger rose in Benny and he quickly turned to face her retreating form with a hard look.

"That's funny because if I remember correctly you used to be one!" he shouted at her causing Erica to stop instantly in her tracks.

She swiftly turned back to face him and stomped her way to get in front of him.

"What did you just say?" Erica questioned with a rising irritation in her voice.

"Uh, the truth," remarked Benny, mocking her earlier retorting behavior.

"Take that back," she demanded as she moved her face threateningly close to his.

Nonetheless this only made an amused smirk come across Benny lips as he moved his own head an inch closer to hers.

"And what are you going to do if I don't…bite me?" he taunted causing Erica's face to harden.

Yet what Erica didn't notice because of her anger was that Benny's face no longer held amusement but craving. Benny had suddenly noticed how close their faces were to each other and that the angry look on her face was kind of cute and alluring to him. How her eyes sparked with anger making them flare, how her nose crinkled up in frustration, her cheeks slightly puffed out, and most importantly how her lips were pouted made them look more desirable to kiss. In fact Benny's eyes were glued to those lips as the want to kiss them kept growing and growing until he couldn't take it anymore.

"I swear when I'm through sucking up all your blood you'll be a dried up…" nevertheless her sentence was cut off when Benny's mouth immediately covered hers.

Erica's eyes widened in surprise as her body froze from being kissed so suddenly, especially from Benny of all people. Her first thought was to immediately shove him away from her and then hit him for kissing her like this. In fact she placed her hands against Benny's chest ready to push him away, but having her hands suddenly on his chest coaxed Benny even more. So before Erica could shove him off, his hands grabbed her arms and pulled her in closer to him as he left her lips and started planting kisses on her neck. As Benny began nibbling and sucking on her neck more passionately each second, he continued pressing himself closer and closer to Erica to the point where they could feel the fabric of their cloths being rubbed together.

Erica had just about had it and was ready to really hurt Benny, however now that she was closer to him a certain scent reached her nose. Even though her sense of smell was strong she hadn't caught the scent before because she had been too distracted. But now that she was this close to him the scent was so strong that she could no longer ignore it. She took a big whiff letting the scent enter her nose and a smile soon reached her lips from the amazing aroma. She actually moved her head closer to Benny's neck and let her nose rub against his skin in order to get more of the scent.

"You smell so good," blissfully stated Erica as she closed her eyes and continued to rub her nose against Benny's neck.

"You smell good too babe," Benny huskily whispered in her ear before resuming his ministrations on her neck.

The more that scent enticed Erica's senses, the more she started to succumb to the pleasurable feeling of Benny's lips on her neck. In fact when she began to feel his tongue lap against her skin a moan escaped her lips. When Benny heard her moan a smirk reached his lips before bringing his mouth closer to her ear once one.

"This is just the appetizer, you'll be making more and louder sounds when we get to the main course," he stated with a rough seductive voice.

As soon as those words left Benny's mouth, Erica couldn't stop the shiver of desire and anticipation that went through her body. The part that belonged to her rational mind knew that something was wrong with all of this. However that part was quickly being suppressed by an unfamiliar yet at the same time natural instinct in her that was rising to the surface. It was like some part of her that had been dormant was now raging for domination over her. Her thoughts were becoming hazier as she was slipping from the world around her. Soon all that she knew was Benny and the wonderful things he was making her feel. All she wanted at that moment was Benny.

Erica managed to grab the back of Benny's head taking him from her neck only to bring his head forward so she could smash her mouth onto his. Benny was quick to react and deepened the kiss while occasionally nipping her lower lip, taking her upper lip in between his own lips, and letting his tongue briefly run over her lips making them moist. His teases on her mouth were driving Erica crazy for more and she planned on getting more of it too. She pressed her mouth even more over his before forcing her tongue into his mouth and letting it loose inside. Benny nearly chocked from the sudden appendage entering his mouth like that yet it wasn't long before his own tongue joined hers. Their tongues wrestled and frolicked together allowing them to gain a sense of what the other tasted like. Their mouths weren't the only parts of their bodies that were busy either. Somehow Erica's legs had found themselves straddling Benny's waist while her hands were dug deep tugging through the tresses of his hair. Benny had one of his arms wrapped around one of her legs and the other around her back to support Erica and keep her from sliding off. Though he didn't let the position his arms were in go to waste. His hand on her back was constantly fiddling with the fabric of her cloths and the hand on her leg was caressing her inner thigh.

Moans and groans were made through their kiss as it grew more wild and passionate. That sensation of heat that Benny had felt earlier was now ten times stronger making him feel like he was on fire. The heat was apparently transferable because a pleasurable gasp escaped Erica's lips as her own body was being filled with an intense burning feeling that was actually making her sweat. Her body was being rejuvenated by the heat; it was taking her entire being to new heights that she never thought she could experience anymore because of what she was. Yet she was feeling it and everything in her told her that it was because of Benny. He was giving her a heat that she should never be able to feel. He was arousing emotions in her that she never experienced before but greatly liked. He kissed her with so much ferocity and passion that no other boy had.

"_This is just the appetizer; you'll be making more and louder sounds when we get to the main course,"_ his words repeated tantalizingly in her head which had finally set it for her.

Erica's lips left Benny's breaking off the kiss, which surprised him. However before he could question her she let her finger brush over his lips before her hand cupped the side of his face in her palm.

"I want you," she stated breathily with her gazed locked with his letting him know she meant every word.

Benny leaned in closer to her making sure their foreheads touched while not breaking their eye contact at all.

"I want you more," he replied back in a stern tone before his lips made contact with hers once again.

Now while all this was going on between Benny and Erica, Sarah and Ethan had turned out to be pretty occupied themselves. When Benny had started talking back to Erica, Sarah and Ethan had been watching in interest to see how things would play out between their two friends. However the moment Benny had kissed Erica, it gained a quick reaction from the two spectators. For Sarah she stared wide eyed with her mouth opened in shock and disbelief from what she just saw. Yet Ethan's response was different from Sarah's. As he watched the scene in front of him take place a twinge of jealousy entered him. It wasn't Benny he was jealous of per say it was more of the fact that he got the chance to initiate something with his chosen already. Ethan couldn't help taking a subtle glance at Sarah as the want to touch her lips with his grew even more now than ever. He could feel his body tensing up once again and it only grew worse when he turned his focus on the two to see Benny sucking on Erica's neck. That familiar heat sparked through him like a lighter and was making him so intense that he was panting for both air and desire. Ethan was positive that if he didn't do anything soon he would explode and so he finally acted. He quickly made his way over to the still stunned Sarah and grabbed her hand immediately gaining her attention onto him.

"Sarah let's go," he told her as he began to try and pull her away from the scene.

However Sarah pulled her hand out of Ethan's grip and looked at him strangely for his sudden behavior.

"Excuse me?" she retorted not likely the commanding tone that had been in Ethan's voice when he spoke to her just now.

However Ethan was barely hanging on to his self-control which was causing him to lose his patience.

"We need to go now," proclaimed Ethan sternly despite the occasional heavy breathing in between.

"Ok first Benny's acting like a jerk now you!" she stated angrily while taking a step back away from Ethan in frustration.

Unlike Benny, Ethan didn't like the angry look on Sarah's face especially when he knew it was directed at him. Realizing this helped to calm him down enough and to think a little bit better. Even though he was already breathing a lot more than normally, he still took another deep breath to calm himself more before the features on his face softened.

"Look I'll explain everything but not here ok?" he said more casually which succeeded in expelling Sarah's anger at least for the moment.

"Fine, besides…" she cut off taking a peek at their friends making revulsion momentary appear on her face when she saw that the two were actually making out now and that it wasn't one-sided anymore.

"I don't think I can keep looking at that any longer anyway," finished Sarah ripping her eyes hastily from the two and back on Ethan.

Now Ethan knew that he just lied to Sarah because talking was one of the last things he wanted to do right then and he didn't completely know that much either since Benny never told him what the potion was really supposed to do, though he was starting to get a pretty good idea. Nonetheless that was the only way he knew it would get Sarah to leave and come with him so he used it. Besides in his state he felt it was reasonable and he did plan to make it up to her very soon.

"Let's go then," he announced before taking her hand in his once again and leading her away from their friends.

While Ethan was taking them somewhere else, Sarah had noticed that Ethan had yet to let go of her hand. She was tempted to take her hand away from his again but decided it was best not to provoke anything until she got some answers so she let their hands remained joined for now. Unfortunately their little journey was interrupted when Drake, the jock from earlier, came in front of them.

"Sarah what are you doing hanging around this geek?" Drake asked her but then his eyes landed on their joined hands causing anger to appear on his face.

"Don't tell me you're actually dating this loser!"

Sarah wondered why he would even think that until she remembered that Ethan was still holding her hand in plain sight. Realizing this she trying to get her hand away from Ethan's but his grip only tightened in response and pulled her closer to him which surprised Sarah.

"Sarah and I are leaving now," Ethan proclaimed strongly with a hard look on his face.

He then quickly went around the jock pulling Sarah along with him. Ethan wanted to get away from the other boy as fast as possible because not only was he still trying to hold back his desire but now his fury too. It was bad enough that the guy had already made a move on her but now he was standing in the way of having his alone time with Sarah. It was a miracle that he managed to remain neutral when he spoke to Drake when he truly wanted to hit the guy. However Drake wasn't planning on letting them go so easily and quickly ran in front of them blocking their path.

"You're not going anywhere with Sarah! She's mine!" Drake exclaimed as the thought that Sarah turned him down for a geek was making his blood boil.

As soon as Sarah heard that she became livid at his proclamation and was itching to give him a punch where the sun didn't shine. Yet to her and Drake's surprise, Ethan landed a solid punch on Drake's face that actually knocked him down to the floor. Sarah immediately turned her head to Ethan ready to question him; however she became completely tongue-tied when she saw the ferocious expression on his face. Ethan then surprised her again by what he said next.

"She will never be yours. Say that again and I swear I'll kill you," he said with such a calm fury that it scared both Drake and Sarah.

Though despite the fear Sarah was also flattered by the way Ethan defended her on her behalf. In fact there was a part of her that enjoyed watching him defend her with such fiery passion. She instantly shook her head when she realized what she was feeling.

"_Come on Sarah get a grip. There's obviously something very wrong with Ethan otherwise he would never act this way. No need to doddle over it. Just find out what's wrong with him and fix it before anything else happens," _Sarah thought to herself before she decided to get Ethan's attention back on her.

"Uh Ethan, we should probably go now. I really want to talk with you," seriously stated Sarah as she grabbed Ethan's arm.

Hearing Sarah's voice and having her hand on his arm, snapped Ethan out of his anger right away. He turned to her and saw the seriousness in her eyes and knew she wanted answers now. He simply nodded in response, not trusting his voice at the moment because he was still pretty ticked off at Drake, and so they quickly left the scene.

With no more interruptions, they found an empty and unusable classroom and locked the door so no one could get in. Now that that was done, Sarah was ready to do some interrogation.

"Ok now that we're alone I want to know what's going on with you and Benny," Sarah questioned, locking her firm eyes on Ethan.

However no response came from Ethan, instead he was just staring straight at Sarah with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Ethan? …Hello Ethan?" called out Sarah while waving her hand in front of his face, hoping to knock him out of whatever he was in.

Sarah was soon caught off guard when Ethan grabbed her waving hand in his before caressing her fingers fondly. He then brought her hand to his mouth and stared placing tender kisses on each finger to her palm causing a small shiver of pleasure to go through Sarah. Ethan then put his eyes back on Sarah as his other hand went to cup her cheek.

"You're so beautiful Sarah," Ethan whispered to her while letting his hands caress her hand and cheek at the same time.

"Um, thank you," was all Sarah could breathe out as she was slowly getting lost in Ethan's gentle touches.

"You're more than welcome," softly replied Ethan with a small smile before his head began to lean in closer to hers.

"Ethan, what are you do…"

Sarah was quickly cut off by the pair of male lips capturing hers in a kiss. A gasp came from Sarah at the sudden intimate action and Ethan was quick to use the gasp to place his tongue through her parted lips. When she felt the intrusion of her mouth Sarah felt violated not liking how Ethan just did what he wanted. She had her share of French kisses and just like the rest it was without her consent, Jesse having to have been the worst of those experiences. She certainly wasn't expecting this kind of mistreatment from Ethan and she certainly wasn't planning on putting up with it. Yet just as she was about to do something about it for some reason the kiss started registering to her more.

She soon realized that this French kiss was different than the others she had before. Yes his tongue went through her lips but it was only touching the surface of her teeth, not really fully inside her mouth. His tongue just kept lapping over her upper and lower teeth in a smooth and gentle fashion. It finally hit Sarah that Ethan was asking her for permission to go further inside her mouth.

"_Should I let him? What would he do if I did?"_ Sarah asked herself not sure what to do since she was never asked like this before.

In the end her curiosity got the best of her and she decided to try it. Besides if he did get out of hand she would just pop him a good one. With her decision made she gradually opened her mouth a little more to give his tongue access to her mouth. Ethan swiftly received the message and let his tongue go in deeper into her mouth. As soon as Sarah felt his tongue enter into her mouth she expected him to go crazy just like the others, nonetheless she was surprised that it didn't happen that way. Yes his tongue was exploring the inner caverns of her mouth but it was in a way that was moderate and vigorous at the same time. It was a new experience for Sarah and she had to admit she liked it. Sarah's eyes soon closed as she leaned in more into the kiss and allowing her tongue to meet Ethan's for a little play. Sarah was again amazed when Ethan's tongue wrestled with hers in a combination of gentleness and force. She felt Ethan's hands leave their previous position and place themselves on the sides of her waist to pull her closer to him. Sarah in response wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"_This is hardly bad at all," _Sarah thought dreamily as the kiss between them grew more passionate and loving each second.

Unfortunately air became a scarcity for Ethan and he had to reluctantly break off the kiss. Sarah could only look at Ethan in astonishment before the one word to describe everything that just happened between them came out of her mouth.

"Wow."

Hearing this made a grin form on Ethan's face before he leaned towards Sarah once more. Sarah expected another lip lock to come yet instead his lips pressed against her cheek. Sarah couldn't help but feel a little disappointed with a simple kiss on the cheek after the mouth to mouth experience, however it turns out that Ethan was just getting started. He began kissing all over her face, from her cheek to her temple to the other cheek to her chin to her nose to her mouth and back to the cheek he started at. Sarah closed her eyes in bliss for the second time as he continued this kissing pattern on her face a few more times. He then kissed down from her face to the right side of her neck, nibbling and sucking on her delicate skin causing a light moan to come from Sarah.

Her mind was long gone by now leaving nothing but her senses in control. It was because of this that a certain scent had made itself known to her nose. As another gasp escaped her lips from Ethan's tongue suddenly lapping against her skin, she captured the scent even more making her become intoxicated by the aroma. Sarah leaned more into Ethan, burying her face in the area between his shoulder and neck and began taking unnecessary deep breaths to get more of the scent.

"Do I really smell that good?" Ethan teased in her ear bringing a smile to Sarah's face.

"Very good," happily muttered Sarah in reply.

Ethan removed his lips from Sarah's neck and moved her head from his shoulder so he could look her directly in her eyes.

"Do I taste better?" he asked with slight amusement in his voice causing a flirtatious smirk to appear on Sarah's face.

"You'll have to remind me how you taste again before I can answer that," she answered in a similar amused tone.

Desire sparked in Ethan's eyes before he hastily crashed his lips with Sarah's for a desirable kiss to which Sarah responded immediately to. As their kiss grew more passionate their bodies gained minds of their own. The two had somehow ended up on top of the teacher's desk with Sarah on top of Ethan keeping their lips connected the whole time. Ethan's arms were now wrapped securely around Sarah's waist while Sarah's hands clenched the front of Ethan's shirt in her strong grip. Their legs were perfectly intertwined together allowing each leg to be in between the other's leg. It wasn't long before the intense heat that was now surging heavily through Ethan began transferring into Sarah making her feel as though her body had been drenched in holy water. The only difference was that with holy water immense pain raked through her body, this heat raked her body with passion. And yet despite the high friction going on between them, there was still sensitivity present in their actions that made Sarah thirst for more of it.

"_Tenderness and potency all in one…I could definitely get used to this,"_ Sarah thought satisfyingly to herself.

With her mind made up, she broke off the kiss and stared down at Ethan with nothing but need in her eyes.

"Make me yours Ethan," she whispered fondly to Ethan letting him know she was serious.

"I'll be more than happy to," he replied with a smile before pulling her even closer to him and eagerly connecting his mouth with hers for another enjoyable kiss.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I wonder if you guys are now begging for chapter three. Hopefully it won't be too long but I can't make any promises. Until next time! **


	3. Getting Closer

**A/N: I know it's been awhile but I finally got this up. **

**Important: **Now because of the site rules I'm not sure if this story will be taken down or not. I certainly plan on having lemons in this but only a few or less so I'm not sure. Hopefully it won't though. If it does once I get my adultfanfiction account back up I'll put this story on there. Well let's hope it doesn't have to come to that.

**Now let's get to the chapter you guys have been waiting for. **

**Getting Closer**

Benny was completely losing it as he was fidgeting in his desk during his English class. Now Benny usually didn't pay much attention in this class which is why he was currently failing it, but this time his reason for ignoring the lesson was different. For Benny's thoughts kept returning to a certain blonde female vampire and their earlier make out session which had been cut short by the ring of the class bell. Truthfully Benny won't have minded ditching the rest of the school day to continue making out with Erica but she insisted that they go to class instead. Even though she hadn't said why she had wanted them to attend class Benny knew that Erica just wanted to torture him with the famous waiting game. The only reason Benny had agreed to it was because he knew that it went both ways and that the real challenge was to see which one of them would crack first.

Benny had been successful making it all the way through his last class but now the waiting was beginning to hit him hard. He was currently doing everything in his power to keep himself from jumping out of his seat to leave the classroom and hunt down Erica to kiss her senseless. The burning sensation had returned a while ago which had caused his urges to go through the roof. Benny was now starting to sweat as his control was slipping more and more. However the sound of light knocking reached Benny's ears diverting his attention enough to make him take a glance at the classroom door. To Benny's delight and amusement he saw Erica at the door with a lustful and desperate look on her face. Apparently Erica had been the first on to break which made Benny feel pretty good that he won their little game, but Benny decided to save the little victory for later. Benny was more than ready to cut the rest of the school day with Erica. Benny instantly raised his hand to ask to go to the bathroom but to both Benny and Erica's disappointment the teacher denied his request. Benny gave Erica an apologetic look but she returned it with a pleading one mouthing that she needed him badly. Seeing how much Erica wanted him with that pleading expression on her face caused his own desire to flare up as that familiar heat intensified through his whole body.

"_I need to get out of here!"_ thought Benny desperately as something in him seemed to warn him that Erica's need for him was not an exaggeration.

Sweat was now cascading down Benny's face as a low groan of anxiety and anxiousness escaped his mouth when he felt the burning inside of him increase tremendously.

"_Man it's like I'm on fire! …Wait that's it!"_

Benny as quickly and discretely as possible pulled out his spell book and began speedily flipping through the pages until he found exactly what he was looking for. Benny quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching before muttering the spell and pointing his finger at the small trashcan near the teacher's desk. A red sparkly beam of light hit the can and soon small orange yellow flames spread in the trashcan. Benny then formed a fist before slowly opening up it up causing the small flames to grow and spread further.

"Fire!" someone screamed and pointed to the trashcan which began a panic attack among the whole class.

The teacher tried calming everyone down while trying to find something to quickly put out the fire. With everyone preoccupied Benny outstretched his hand even more raising the intensity of the fire until smoke began coming from the flames. Benny smirked when he saw the smoke as that was his desired effect.

"Five…four…three…two…one," muttered Benny with a smile when the fire alarm rang at the exact moment he said one.

At the sound of the fire alarm everyone including the teacher in the classroom blew off everything they ever learned about fire safety and ran out of the classroom in a hectic and unorganized manner. Benny had made sure that he was the last one in the classroom so he could keep the fire under control until the sprinkler system turned on. With the sprinklers now on Benny knew the fire would be put out completely and with that the now soaked Benny finally left the classroom. When Benny stepped out into the hall he noticed that almost everybody, students and faculty were drenched and frantically running towards all the exits. Yet Benny's main focus was finding Erica in all the chaos. He continued searching through the crowd for her which was becoming more difficult as more people were trying to hurry out of the school. However Benny became caught off guard when a pair of feminine arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

"Looking for someone baby," a seductive voice whispered in Benny's ear bringing a delighted smile to his lips.

Though before Benny could respond back Erica immediately turned him around to face her and swiftly planted her lips on his. Benny wasted no time in encircling his arms around her waist and returning the kiss. The kiss quickly became intense and passionate with their mouths pressed firmly against each other's and their tongues having a tug of war in their mouths. Moans were soon heard throughout their kiss as the now familiar heat in their bodies intensified in response to their lustful kiss. Yet there was only so long Benny could go without air so he had no choice but to break off the kiss. Nonetheless that didn't keep the huge smiles off their faces as they stared lovingly at each other with their arms still around one another.

"That was definitely worth causing that fire for," stated Benny with a grin.

A curious and thoughtful expression crossed Erica's features when she heard the statement.

"I still can't believe you did that for me," she replied while her hands slowly went down to his chest and playing with the fabric of his striped shirt.

Benny gained a serious look on his face as his hand touched Erica's chin to bring her face closer to his.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy Erica," he declared strongly in a sincere voice that made Erica melt inside.

She had never had someone say something like that to her and actually mean it. Erica's smile returned, now wanting to be with Benny more than ever.

"What do you say we get out of here and go somewhere more private," Erica suggested with a flirtatious tone while pressing her body closer to Benny's.

"Sounds good to me babe," answered Benny with an eager grin returning to his lips.

With that settled Erica once again grabbed Benny's neck before using her vampire speed to take her and Benny away from the school, neither knowing that someone had witnessed the whole thing.

* * *

><p>Sarah had never felt so conflicted and scared in her life. It had been only two hours ago that she and Ethan were so close to losing themselves completely to each other. They had managed to get down to only their underwear as their ministrations on each other only became faster and hotter. She remembered how their kisses were full of desire, their bodies being entangled while their hands acted with minds of their own. The sound of their moans and groans even now plagued her mind as though it only happened seconds ago instead of hours. The only thing that had stopped them was the sound of the class bell ringing and the fact that the classroom they had been in would have had a class coming in there. And no matter how much they had wanted to continue they both didn't favor having people walk in on them so with heavy reluctance they had to get dressed and leave the classroom. Of course they had agreed to continue later and had a few more seconds of making out before they had left to go to their respective classes.<p>

It had been a good plan until that heavy burning sensation erupted in Sarah in the middle of her class twenty minutes ago. Her craving and need for Ethan had taken a major surge in her to the point that she had even moaned out Ethan's name in class. When that had happened it had caught several people's attention in her class yet she had been too distracted with her growing desire to even feel embarrassed. Something in her was telling and pressuring her to get to Ethan and she hadn't been able to hold on any longer as she practically jumped out of her seat ready to leave the class. Unluckily the teacher did not appreciate her trying to disrespectfully leave in the middle of class and had blocked the door and Sarah's path. This in turn had made Sarah angry that someone was keeping her from Ethan and she sent a hard glare at the teacher.

"Move, I need to go!" shouted Sarah at the teacher making everyone surprised that she had actually yelled at the teacher.

However the teacher had not moved and had begun to lecture Sarah about her terrible behavior and possible punishment which had succeeded in making Sarah loss her temper knowing she was being kept from the one she had desperately needed.

"I said MOVE!" hissed Sarah as her eyes turned a yellowish feral while baring her fangs in full view of the teacher.

This had surprised and scared the teacher out of the way and had made the students who were watching scream in fear. Yet none of this had registered to Sarah only that now her path was clear and she could find Ethan. She had used her vampire speed to head over to where she knew the classroom Ethan would be in. In fact she had reached the classroom door when to her surprise the fire alarm had gone off and the sprinkler system had soon followed. Before she had known what happened she was completely drenched and lots of people began bumping into her as they were running out of classrooms and out of the school. She had only just started searching for Ethan in the crowd when the burning inside her returned full force making her feel as though she was about to explode. She instinctively hugged herself in response to the strong and intense feeling that was gnawing and screaming at her that she needed Ethan immediately.

"Ethan! …Ethan, where are you?!" Sarah had screamed out desperately not caring at all that some people had looked at her funny.

"Sarah, over here!" she had heard in reply.

She had quickly turned to where the voice was coming from and she had been delighted to see Ethan doing his best to reach her through the crowd. However just as Ethan had been only a few feet away from Sarah the heat that had threatened to tear her apart had suddenly left along with the need for Ethan. It was as if her mind had been asleep for the past two hours and had finally been woken up. It was then that Ethan had finally reached Sarah and had immediately hugged her in concern.

"Don't worry, I'm here now Sarah," Ethan had whispered to her in a soothing voice to which Sarah had stiffened completely at.

Everything had flowed back to Sarah and had made her realize that whatever had affected her had finally worn off. Having not wanting to fall under the influence of whatever it was again, Sarah had hastily broke out of the hug and had speeded away leaving a confused Ethan behind. When Sarah felt that she was far enough away she took the time to stop and think about her current predicament. Yet doing this made the memories of her and Ethan in that classroom came right to the surface. A small smile almost slipped on her face when she recalled how good Ethan's lips had felt on hers and how everything had felt so wonderful when she had been intimate with him. Sarah immediately shook her head when she realized where her thoughts were going and instead concentrated on the matter at hand.

It was obvious to Sarah that some kind of magic had gone very awry which meant that Benny obviously was the cause of it. Her first thought was to find Benny and smack him around crazy for causing all of this, but she quickly remembered that Erica had been affected too. And if Erica was acting anything like she had been she doubted she would get anywhere near Benny without conflict from the other female vampire. The best option Sarah figured was to get some help to fix all of this and there was only one person she knew who could help her. With that settled she was ready to speed off with determination but suddenly bumping into the body of the person she was trying to avoid the most froze her in place.

* * *

><p>"This is your house?" Erica responded with a stunned expression written on her face.<p>

"What, did you want to go somewhere else instead?" wondered Benny with a little nervousness in his voice.

Benny hadn't been one hundred percent sure that showing Erica where he lived was a good idea especially when she would find out his little secret.

"No it just…looks surprisingly very nice," commented Erica who was right beside Benny both standing in front of said house

They were standing in front of a two-story detached suburban red brick house with a garage and driveway. It had a traditional style look to it though at the same time it had a luxury air about it that told you it was worth much more. There was a nice spacious front lawn with a small tree in the center and flower beds lined up in front of the house. Erica had also managed to catch a sneak peak in the back of the house while they had been walking up to it and had noticed the beautiful sky blue gazebo in the backyard along with a flourishing flower garden. All in all it was a very alluring house to look at.

"I'll take that as a compliment," replied Benny as he took out his house keys to unlock the front door.

Once they both were inside, Erica couldn't help the look of amazement that came to her face at seeing the inside of Benny's house for the first time. Erica thought the outside of the house was nice however the inside was gorgeous. The walls which were painted in a cream color were adorned with beautiful paintings and artwork from various cultures. There was a medium sized flat screen with a DVD player, several gaming consoles, which Erica had momentary rolled her eyes at, and surround sound speaker system in the living room. There was a comfortable looking black leather couch facing the TV and two black recliners on the other side of the couch. After seeing this, Erica could guess what the rest of the house must look like which made her turn to face Benny with an 'are you kidding me' look.

"You're rich?" she asked in completely bewilderment.

"One it's my parents and grandma that have all the money. I only get ten dollars a week for an allowance. Second not rich just upper middle class," answered Benny with in a solemn voice.

"Uh huh and you were planning on telling me this when?" Erica questioned with her arms folded.

"This is my way of telling you," stated Benny with an amused look coming to his face.

Erica shook her head at this though a small smile did appear on her lips for a brief second before she became serious.

"Does anybody else know?"

"Just Ethan and his parents, Jane doesn't know though and we're hoping it stays that way. No need in her blackmailing both me and Ethan," explained Benny with a grin to which Erica nodded in understanding.

There was a moment of silence after that and Erica had enough of it.

"So…" she stressed giving Benny a look of expectation that he didn't get.

"So what?" asked back causing Erica to let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Are we going to your room or not?" Erica clarified before moving in closer to Benny in a seductive way.

"Because I'm ready for some fun," she added letting her fingers glide down to his chest bringing a huge grin to Benny's face.

"Follow me then," he told her as he grabbed her hand and led her hastily up the stairs.

Now on the second floor Erica took the chance to take a glance around and just like downstairs the upper level was furnished exquisitely. She was able to see a full sized bathroom, a den, four bedrooms and a closed door that she guessed lead to the attic. As they passed the three bedrooms and headed to the furthest one down the hall, Erica took a peek through the adjacent doors to see what the bedrooms looked like from the inside. The first room was obviously a guest room seeing as it was the least furnished with only the main necessities. Erica almost mistook the second room as another guest room since it hardly looked like it had been used in quite a while. But noting items on the dresser and bed row and clothing in the closets told her that the room probably belonged to Benny's parents. The third bedroom was locked but seeing the interesting symbols and designs on the door gave her a hint that that room was Grandma Weir's. Finally reaching the forth bedroom left no doubt that this was Benny's. Even though the door was closed the geeky signs and posters on the door were a dead giveaway.

"Well here we are," Benny announced while opening the door and motioning for Erica to go in first.

Erica entered the room followed by Benny closing the door after them. Erica immediately took a look around the room. She admitted that it wasn't as geeky as she expected it to be. Sure action figures, comics, and posters were scattered all around the walls and tables but the room itself was actually pretty normal and decent looking. There was no over the top dorky features like having bedcovers with comic characters on them or furniture with lame stickers and designs. No silly bean or plush bags or other such items, just a modest normal bedroom with a splash of nerdy to it. All though the thing that probably surprised Erica the most was how clean and spotless the room was. She turned her attention back to Benny and saw the unsure expression on his face most likely worried about what she thought of his room. Seeing this, Erica let a smile come to her face before pulling Benny in for an unexpected quick but pleasant kiss. When the kiss ended a grin formed on Benny's lips in response as Erica gave him a genuine smile.

"I admit your room isn't as nerdy as I thought it would be. In fact it's really nice," Erica complimented in a friendly but teasing way.

"Did you just give me a compliment?" asked Benny with mild unbelief on his face which made a smirk come on Erica's face.

"Well, if me complimenting you makes you that uncomfortable I'll be more than happy to never do it again," Erica said in a mischievous tone.

"No, you don't have to do that I'm very comfortable with your compliments," Benny quickly replied making Erica's smirk grow larger.

"Good," she stated as she let her hands grab hold of Benny's shirt and pulled him even closer to her.

"Now what do you say we finally finish were we left off in the hallway," purred Erica with lust strong in her voice causing a flirtatious gleam in Benny's eyes.

"You know our cloths are still pretty damp, we better take them off first," suggested Benny though Erica easily picked up on the implications behind his words.

"I believe you're right after all I won't want you to catch a cold now would I," replied Erica as her hands went to the grip the hem of his shirt and began to lift it up.

Benny instantly lifted up his hands as Erica finished pulling off his shirt and then she immediately went to his jeans and began unbuttoning them. Benny hastily helped Erica unfasten his jeans and together succeeded in taking them off of him leaving him only in his boxers. As Erica was getting ready to remove the final piece of clothing, Benny had stopped her causing her to look at him in confusion.

"I think you should start undressing before we get to that don't you agree?" Benny declared which brought a naughty smirk to appear on Erica's mouth.

"You know what, I think you're right," Erica agreed giving Benny the go ahead look to which Benny acted right away to.

He began by taking the shoulder straps of the black one piece garment and sliding them down Erica's arms until they were completely off. He then grabbed hold of the garment at her waist and began pulling it down inch by inch until the orange top she was wearing was fully exposed. Like Erica had done with him, Benny took the edge of the shirt and took it off of Erica. He then with Erica's help got her out of the black one piece clothing leaving her in her bra and panties. Now that both were only in their underwear they just had to check each other out. For Erica she was looking at Benny in a new way for the first time. Her eyes went to his bare chest to his uncovered arms and lastly to his face. With the whole geek factor no longer clouding her mind Erica realized that Benny was actually very hot. He wasn't muscular or lean but he still had a good shape to him and his face was pretty handsome too.

"_I can't believe I never noticed how good looking Benny really is and when you add the whole spell master thing and ignore the geek part he really is a good package," _thought Erica who was starting to realize how lucky she was to have Benny all to herself.

Benny already had known Erica was beautiful even before the whole vampire thing. Somehow he was always able to look past those glasses and ponytail to see the attractive girl that he was looking at now. Even though her attitude had changed drastically after her transformation Benny knew that the girl he loved was still in there and was just afraid to come out. He understood why she put up the mean front and kept her true self locked away. He being a geek himself knew it wasn't fun being looked down upon, ridiculed or mocked and it did hurt sometimes but he never let that stop him from being who he was or liking what he liked. With that in mind, Benny figured out while he was with her he would show her that he loved her for her true self and not because she was now a hot sexy female vampire.

"_I'll bring my real Erica back,"_ Benny decided with confidence before soon noticing that Erica was staring at him with nothing but desire and want.

Before Benny could respond to this, Erica swiftly planted her mouth against Benny's once more. A groan of pleasure came from Benny when Erica's tongue intruded his mouth and began flicking her tongue with his. Benny reacted right away and wrestled with her tongue in return. As their mouths were busy with each other so were their hands which had been caressing the other's bodies with rubs and touches, getting a feel of one another's bare skin. Their legs seemed to have gained a mind of their own as both began subconsciously moving closer and closer to the bed. Erica was first to feel the edge of the bed against her legs and wasting no time in lowering down on to it with Benny right on top of her neither breaking the kiss the whole time. As their passionate kiss continued Benny's hands had managed to sneak around Erica's waist and began massaging up and down her back while Erica's own hands managed their way to Benny's waist to perform her own ministrations in that area. Benny had to soon break for air as his lips parted from Erica's leaving him panting with a pleased expression on his features. Erica was also enjoying this and couldn't help the longing for more growing inside her. She suddenly grabbed both sides of Benny's face and brought his face just centimeters apart from hers.

"I want you," proclaimed Erica with all seriousness and craving in her voice making Benny look her right in the eyes with a firm look.

"Then take me," he told her and that was all she needed to hear before she quickly switched their positions so she would be on top of Benny.

Something in that moment completely took over Erica as that familiar burning sensation came back full force driving her arousal wild. Her instincts were going crazy and taking completely over her causing her eyes to turn yellowish feral with her exposed fangs. Before she could even comprehend what she was doing her mouth went swiftly to Benny's neck and pierced his skin with her fangs causing a gasp of surprise from Benny as she started drinking from him.

* * *

><p>Sarah could not believe it. Sure she hadn't ran that far as she was still in the school but she hardly expected Ethan to find her that fast. However the surprise on her face didn't register to Ethan as he was relieved that he had found Sarah.<p>

"Sarah there you are. I was worried about you when you ran off like that," Ethan told her as he took her hand in his and pulled her into his chest.

Sarah became stiff being this close to Ethan again. Especially when she felt his other hand snake its way around her waist to press her body even more into him while pressing his face on top of her head. However his head didn't stay there as he moved to the side of her face and started planting butterfly kisses on her cheek. Despite her best efforts a moan managed to escape her lips when Ethan continued planting kisses down the side of her face to the base of her neck. Once again that wonderful scent plagued Sarah's sensitive nose and as she breathed it in the familiar heat was returning to her body again. Sarah was now losing herself in the pleasant feeling it was causing in her which only increased when Ethan began nibbling and sucking on her neck. Sarah dazed in pleasure moved her neck more to the side so Ethan could have better access to her neck and he had no problem taking advantage of it letting his tongue out to lick along the neck vein. Sarah gasped in delight at this and her knees were getting weak from all of wonderful sensations going through her.

"Umm…feels so good," moaned out Sarah which brought a smile to Ethan's face.

His lips left her neck momentarily to move to her ear and blow air lightly into it making shivers crawl all over Sarah's body. He soon began nibbling on her ear lobe while allowing his tongue to occasionally flick her ear with it. More moans came from Sarah as her legs finally gave out yet before she could hit the ground Ethan had reacted quickly by switching their positions making his back hit the floor when they landed instead of Sarah's. Hearing the low groan of pain from Ethan made Sarah face him in concern.

"Cuddly bear are you alright?" Sarah asked in worry though Ethan gave her a smile in response.

"As long as you're alright I'm alright. Are you alright?" Ethan asked back remembering how she had suddenly ran off in a hurry earlier.

Sarah smiled back at him while placing her hands against Ethan's chest in a loving manner.

"Yeah I'm better now, but we can't leave each other's side for too long ok?" she replied back with affection in her voice before giving him a brief kiss on the lips.

"Not that I would ever want to but why?" wondered Ethan in a curious tone making a serious look cross Sarah's face.

"The effects seem to have a time limit; it wore off on me earlier that was why I ran away from you before," explained Sarah which made Ethan's eyes widen in surprise from hearing this.

"Oh," was all Ethan could say at hearing the news.

Ethan thought more about it and realized that was why the burning sensation he and Sarah had felt had been going critical. It had acted like a warning signal letting them know that the potion had been wearing off on her. It explained why the growing need to get to each other had been blaring in them like crazy. Like Sarah suggested they apparently needed to stay together until they could find a way to make the effects permanent.

"_But the potion didn't wear off on me, maybe it's because I actually sprayed the potion on me. I'm going to have to talk to Benny about this...after Sarah and I are finished of course,"_ contemplated Ethan before the smile returned to his lips.

"Well we'll just have to become completely inseparable then," Ethan proclaimed as his smile soon turned into one of playful naughtiness.

This made Sarah laugh a bit knowing exactly what he was planning in that knowledgeable and apparently dirty mind of his.

"Count on it, I almost blew it by planning to go to Benny's grandma for help and I don't want to take any more chances of ruining us being together," admitted Sarah strongly causing a determined expression to appear on Ethan's features.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that," he said with assurance recalling the vision he had of them being vampires together.

"We'll be together forever Sarah, I promise," finished Ethan with a grin while tenderly caressing her cheek with his hand.

Sarah smiled at this knowing his words were sincere and that she was so lucky to have someone like Ethan who really cares for her. She couldn't help but connect her lips with his in admiration and longing for the boy below her. The kiss grew passionate quickly as both were getting lost in each other. Their already intimate position became more intimate as Sarah's hands made their way under Ethan's shirt to feel his chest and Ethan's in turn snuck under Sarah's from behind to caress her back. Soon Sarah's legs began straddling Ethan's hips and Ethan's knees bent up to where they were rubbing in between Sarah's legs causing both to moan out in pleasure. However the kiss between them could only last for so long with Ethan needing air back into his lungs. As Sarah waited for Ethan to get his breathing back to normal, she took a really good look at Ethan and realized that he was actually really stunning. Sarah couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed his handsome features before this.

"_Not only is Ethan smart and the most caring guy that I know but he's attractive too. I can't believe that I almost messed up my chance with him…and he still wants to be with me even though I'm a vampire,"_ she thought not believing that she could really be this fortunate to be with Ethan like this.

"Ethan, do you really want to be with me forever?" asked Sarah in a bemused but severe voice, locking her eyes with Ethan's.

"I do, more than anything in the world," was his instant reply, making Sarah feel overjoyed and relieved knowing that how she being a vampire didn't really matter to Ethan at all.

Something in Sarah came alive when she realized this as that familiar burning sensation flared through her like before only it was even stronger now than ever. It was like her whole being was on fire as her desires took a huge leap. Her rational side was completely overtaken by her roaring instincts as the burning increased more and more. Sarah suddenly vamped out and before she knew it, she sank her fangs into Ethan's neck and started drinking, giving Sarah her first taste of fresh human blood.

**A/N: Well hope you guys enjoyed this. I wonder if I gave the Ethan/Sarah fans a scare there for a minute. As for the time limit on the potion I got the idea from the movie "Love Potion #9" in case anyone felt that it sounded familiar to any of you. Also did anyone notice that in the episode "Flushed" Benny was the one that remembered Erica used to be a geek? That was a bit of a squeeze for a Benny/Erica moment but I took it anyway. Though it's interesting how the new season seems to be promotion Ethan/Sarah now. So I hope the writers aren't just teasing us with it.**

**Until next time! **


	4. Near the Edge

**A/N: Looks like you guys get another chapter. Just to let you know this will probably be a short story at least seven chapters. But don't worry there will be a sequel which will involve the rest of Season 1. **

**I've also got my adultfanfiction account working now so if for some reason this story gets deleted it will be on there. Again I have the same penname on there as I have on here so just search for my name and you'll find me. **

**Now on with the story!**

**Near the Edge**

Erica was in pure bliss as she continued to drink her fill from Benny. She was amazed at how good his blood tasted and enjoyed every drop that entered her mouth. What made this even better for her was hearing the constant moaning coming from Benny letting her know that he was enjoying this as well. However Erica was starting to take too much blood from Benny which was beginning to make him woozy.

"Erica, stop," mumbled Benny in a weak but serious voice knowing he couldn't afford to lose any more blood.

Luckily Erica's sensitive hearing picked up his warning and had snapped her out of her blissful state. She quickly removed her fangs from Benny's neck and looked at him to see if he was alright. Worry immediately came to her eyes when she saw the delirious state he seemed to be in.

"Baby, are you alright?" Erica asked in concern while placing two fingers on the unbitten side of Benny's neck to check his pulse.

To her relief his pulse was only slightly slower than usual and would be back to its normal pace in due time.

"I've never felt so aroused in my life. We've got to do that again sometime," muttered Benny in a dazed yet excited way.

For a moment Erica wondered if that was just the blood loss talking but then she really hadn't taken that much from him and he wasn't that out of it. Realizing that Benny did mean what he said a smile appeared on Erica's face knowing that she would like to taste his blood more frequently herself.

"Agreed, I had no idea your blood would be so delicious," commented Erica as she licked her lips to get the bits of blood that still lingered on them.

"I bet my magic has something to do with that," stated Benny with a grin coming to his face.

Benny knew that Ethan was actually the one with the super rare blood but hearing that his wasn't just ordinary either, made him feel a little bit better about himself.

"Speaking of magic what kind are we under anyway?" questioned Erica with a curious expression on her face.

Benny was a bit surprised by the question but then realized it had to have been obvious that their current situation wasn't just because of simple teenaged hormones. But then the fear of Erica getting upset about her being under the influence of a potion without her consent came to him soon after. His face must have shown his distress because Erica suddenly grabbed the side of Benny's face and planted a kiss on his lips. Benny's eyes closed in delight savoring the feel of her lips touching his as he began kissing her back. Though it wasn't Erica's intent for the kiss to be a long one and left his lips with a smile on her face.

"I'm just curious. I don't plan on letting this end anytime soon. Besides we can't do anything else right now until you get your strength back anyway so we might as well kill some time," reassured Erica which succeeded in relieving Benny's worries.

Benny agreeing with her reasoning and decided he would tell her the whole story. Benny opened his mouth ready to speak until Erica suddenly interrupted him.

"Wait a minute, I want to get more comfortable before you start," Erica announced as she grabbed Benny's arm and wrapped it around herself before laying the side of her head on Benny's chest.

"Ok, now I'm ready," she told him with a huge grin causing one to form on Benny's lips too.

"Well it all started this morning when Ethan wanted to ask Sarah out."

* * *

><p>If Sarah could describe in one word how good Ethan's blood tasted it would be ambrosia. She had known his blood was one of a kind out of many and she figured it had to of tasted good especially when she had smelled it those few times. However she had never imagined that it would taste this great. She truly couldn't get enough as she continued drinking greedily from Ethan. As for Ethan he had admitted that he had been caught off guard when he felt Sarah's fangs pierce his skin. Though the moment she had started drinking from him, his eyes had rolled back in pure ecstasy at the sensations caused by Sarah draining his blood from him. Several sounds of pleasure escaped his mouth never before having felt something this good.<p>

"Oh Sarah…please don't stop," moaned out Ethan loving this more and more.

Hearing Ethan's lust filed words prompted Sarah even more as she snuck her fangs deeper into his neck and stated sucking his blood faster. Doing this had made Ethan call out Sarah's name in pleasure before his eyes turned white and a vision had suddenly hit him. Once again he saw Sarah and himself together but this time they were actually naked in bed. He then watched as they both vamped out before kissing each other passionately and noticing that bite marks were glowing a tad of red on the side of both of their necks. The vision then ended leaving Ethan gasping in both fatigue and anticipation knowing that they were already on their way to having that vision come true. Despite noting the slowing down of his heartbeat, Ethan was still in a very good mood from what he had just seen. Yet realizing he would most likely pass out soon he wanted to make sure Sarah would know what to do next when she finished drinking from him.

"S-Sarah…t-turn me," faintly murmured out Ethan with the last of his strength before he finally passed out from blood loss.

Hearing this had stunned Sarah enough to take her fangs from Ethan's neck and turn to him ready to ask him why he told her that. Unfortunately she saw that Ethan was unconscious and fright entered her immediately.

"Ethan! Ethan, wake up!" yelled Sarah in alarm as she shook him slightly but not receiving any response.

Not getting any reaction from Ethan, Sarah hastily checked his pulse and heartbeat. To her horror they were both very faint and continued to slow down. Sarah's first thought was to take him to the hospital but then Ethan's last words rang in her head.

"_S-Sarah…t-turn me,"_ repeated in her head in Ethan's desperate voice making her hesitate on what to do.

"_Should I?"_ thought Sarah not sure if that was something Ethan had really wanted her to do or it was the delirious state he had been in from losing all that blood.

However she knew she didn't have all day to make up her mind as Ethan's heartbeat was getting slower and slower. Looking at Ethan's unconscious form, she thought about all that had happened between them this day and finally decided on what to do.

* * *

><p>After Benny finished telling Erica the whole story, she couldn't help laugh at the part when Ethan's dad had walked in on them when Ethan was practicing to ask Sarah out.<p>

"You should have seen his dad's face it was priceless," laughed Benny causing Erica to chuckle even more.

"Well I'm sure after all this there won't be any doubt of you guys' sexuality," Erica teased with a smirk.

Benny just shook his head in amusement before a serious look came on his face.

"So you really don't mind being under a potion right now?" he asked Erica, looking down at her on his chest.

She looked back at him before burring herself deeper into Benny's chest.

"Let's see, I'm in a hot guy's bed, laying on top of him in my underwear and got to enjoy tasting his delicious blood. Hmm…nope, I don't mind at all," stated Erica giving Benny an enchanted look.

"Did you just call me hot?" Benny inquired with a smirk spreading on his lips.

Erica moved in closer to Benny's ear and whispered lightly into it.

"Yes baby, you are incredibly hot and sexy," answered Erica in a seductive tone making Benny shiver in pleasure.

"You're pretty hot and sexy yourself," Benny replied in a flirtatious voice of his own.

"Yeah, being a vampire does have its perks," commented Erica in confidence, yet this made Benny frown before bringing her head in front of his.

"I already thought that about you even before you became a vampire," he told her firmly with all seriousness on his face.

Erica's eyes widened in surprise not expecting him to say that let alone mean it. Seeing the surprise on her face Benny decided it was time to tell her the truth regarding his feelings for her.

"I liked you the way you were, you know as a geek. You were so smart, funny, and yes beautiful. I liked how you were never afraid to show your love for Dusk or anything else. And even though you were a geek you were never shy about it. You just went on with your life and I admired you for that. You were my inspiration to be the best geek that I could be and not worry about what others thought about me," confessed Benny which left Erica completely stunned into silence.

Erica in her wildest dreams had never thought that someone had actually liked her old geeky self and to know how much Benny actually liked her before warmed her up in ways that she could not explain.

"Really?" she asked still having a hard time believing what he had told her.

Benny smiled at her before pointing his head in the direction of his closet.

"Look in there. On the floor there's a box with your name on it," he replied to which Erica hastily got off from the bed and headed to the closet.

She slid the closet doors open and looked down in the far back to see the mentioned box. It was actually a medium sized black box that indeed had her name written in gold on the top of it. She grabbed the box from the floor and turned around to see Benny now sitting up on the bed smiling at her.

"Open it," was all she needed to hear him say before she placed the box on the side of the bed and took off the top.

A gasp escaped Erica's lips when she saw a few of her old nerdy cloths folded in it with one of her old hair bands and her old glasses sitting on top of the pile of cloths, all in perfect condition. Erica then took the glasses in her hands and looked them over to see that they were truly hers.

"I can't believe you actually have this old stuff of mine," she said while putting down the glasses and taking out a white blouse shirt and holding up for her to examine.

"Honestly when you turned into a vampire it seemed that everyone including you forgot the old Erica. But I didn't want to so I took this stuff from your trash and used magic to make them all new. That way the old Erica could never be forgotten and I could keep her in my memories," admitted Benny a low voice no longer looking at Erica.

Erica looked at Benny with an unreadable expression on her face before she did something she never thought she would do ever again. She put on the blouse shirt that was in her hands and then took from the box one of her old black skirts and put it on too. She then took a gray hair band and wrapped her hair up in a high ponytail. Lastly she took the black framed glasses and put them on her face.

"How do I look?" she asked causing Benny to turn right back to face a geeky looking Erica.

A huge grin beamed on his face at the sight he never thought he would see again. With a sudden burst of energy, Benny practically jumped off the bed and pulled Erica towards him for an abrupt passionate and tender kiss.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," declared Benny with joy after he finished kissing her.

"Just to make this clear, I'll only dress like this for you. You tell anyone and your dead, got that?" she threatened with a 'you better not mess with me' look.

This just made Benny grin more as he took a hold of her ponytail and fiddled with it between his fingers.

"Don't worry, I kind of like the idea of having the old Erica all to myself. I'm not planning on sharing you with anyone else," proclaimed Benny causing Erica to smile back at him in return.

However the moment was broken when that burst of energy had left Benny and he started to wobble on his feet as he had not yet fully recovered from the loss of blood. Erica immediately grabbed a hold on Benny to keep him steady and then sat him back down on the bed.

"You're staying in this bed until you get better," instructed Erica as she carefully but firmly pushed him down to lay him in the bed. "We'll just have to continue later ok?"

"And what are we supposed to do until then?" groaned out Benny not happy that they now had to wait once again before they could have their fun.

"Well, what do you usually do when you've got free time?" Erica asked him as she sat on the side of the bed as close as possible to Benny.

"Play video games, read comics…practice my magic," listed off Benny saying the last one a little quieter than the others though Erica still heard him.

"At least the last one's not so bad," commented Erica however this made a frown come to Benny's lips.

"And what's so bad about reading comics and playing video games based on said comics?" questioned Benny who was starting to feel a little offended.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Erica replied as if the answer should have been obvious.

"Have you ever read any?" countered Benny, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Do I really need to?" Erica quickly countered back with sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"Are you kidding, comics especially DC and Marvel are filled with some pretty awesome stories, genres, characterizations, plots, and so much more! …Certainly a million times better than Dusk," Benny declared strongly and proudly.

"What was that?" said Erica in a firm and hostile tone now being the one who felt offended.

Yet despite her obvious dislike of what he said about Dusk, Benny would not back down from this and wanted to continue to get his point across.

"Oh come on the romance in it is kind of dull especially that love triangle with the werewolf thing. Now you want a real good love triangle ask Jean Grey, Scott Summers, and Emma Frost. Then talk to me," he defended confidently causing Erica's face to puff up in anger.

"Dusk is a romantic classic with a supernatural twist that's very alluring and relatable to most teenagers! It is a wonderful fantasy that contains a hint of realism and its characters are very concrete!" she argued back actually making Benny laugh.

"Please! Marvel is known for its amazing and realistic character development! Unlike Dusk the characters actually go through real like troubles and situations and have to be heroes on top of that! Things like death, prejudices, love, tragedies, religion, magic, science, government, parallel universes, are just a few of the elements contained in one arc of a story. Dusk has none of that!" Benny declared with a bit of annoyance in his tone as he sat up so he could stare down Erica.

"That's because Dusk is so good that it doesn't need all of that! It can stand soundly on its own as a romance story! That's why it's so popular!"

"So are a lot of comics! If you'd go to any comic book convention you would know that!"

"Oh really?!" challenged Erica moving in closer to Benny's face with a hard glare.

"Yes really!" Benny retorted also moving in closer to Erica with his own glare.

They stared down each other in silence for a few more seconds before they closed the distance between them with a sudden kiss. The kiss quickly grew wild and passionate as their arms hastily wrapped around the other leading them to lie back down on the bed with Benny on top of Erica this time. They soon put a pause on their kissing as grins broke out on both of their faces.

"Did we just have our first fight as a couple?" wondered Erica with mirth clear in her eyes.

"Yep, and on top of that it was a nerd fight too," Benny remarked with a chuckle before his face became slightly serious.

"Really though, if you read some of the comics you'd probably like them. They are really good stuff in them," stated Benny which made a thoughtful expression cross Erica's features for a brief moment.

"I'll think about it," she replied with honesty before connecting her lips with Benny's once more.

* * *

><p>Sarah had never felt such a mixture of relief and irritation in her life. She was relieved that she had managed to get Ethan to the hospital in time but once she got there, the staff started badgering her to give them his personal and insurance information which she did not know. It was a good thing she decided to go to the emergency room instead since they had to take care of Ethan since his life was in danger but no one would let her anywhere near him until she could fill out the information andor confirm her relationship status with Ethan. Sarah wanted to scream when she came to another question on the paper that she could not answer. In an act of frustration she slammed the clipboard down on the ground with a huff causing a weary glance from the female receptionist that she was supposed to give the clipboard back to. However the main concern for Sarah was that the whole thing made her realize that she hardly knew anything about Ethan which led her to become disappointed in herself.

"_I'm supposed to be his girlfriend and I don't even know the basic stuff! What kind of girlfriend am I?!"_ Sarah thought bitterly with a sour expression coming to her face.

Logically Sarah knew that Ethan and her weren't official, in fact they had yet to go out on a date. But to her, and she felt it could be the potion's doing, it was as if they had been going out for years. Either way Sarah realized that if they were going to continue to maintain a relationship they were going to have to get to know each other a lot better from now on. Sarah then promised herself that once this whole ordeal was over she would get to know Ethan from the inside out and she would make sure he would know the same about her as well.

"Excuse me miss," a male voice said, interrupting her thoughts.

Sarah immediately turned to face the man to see that it was the doctor that had been assigned to Ethan. Quickly her focus turned to him with a worried look.

"How is Ethan?" Sarah asked right away needing to know the condition he was in.

"Well he has lost a lot of blood…"

"I know that already! All I want to know is if he's alright!" yelled Sarah who had by now lost her patience with this place.

The doctor wasn't fazed by this having been used to similar reactions from many others before her. So he simply continued on as if she hadn't interrupted him.

"He was in a very critical state and it was very difficult for us to find the right blood to match his type being that his is rare, but we managed to find enough to keep him stable for the time being," the doctor explained casually making Sarah feel even more annoyed by his normal tone.

"Can I see him now?" Sarah asked through clenched teeth doing her best to not attack the man right where he stood knowing that he was the one that had Ethan's care in his hands.

"And what's your relation to the patient?" he asked back with a pointed look already guessing that she wasn't related to Ethan.

"He's my mate!" screamed out Sarah in anger, surprising the doctor and herself.

"Pardon?" inquired the doctor not having expected that particular answer.

"I-I mean he's my boyfriend," stuttered Sarah completely stunned by what she had just said, not knowing at all where the word 'mate' came from.

"Uh huh, well whether he's your boyfriend or _mate_," he replied with a little amusement in his voice, "Only a legal guardian or family member is allowed to see him at this time."

This news deflated Sarah as she wanted to see Ethan as soon as possible. In fact she was almost tempted to just run past the doctor and locate Ethan herself. But she knew that would just cause more problems for herself and she really didn't want to do anything that might jeopardize Ethan's care here by her breaking the rules.

"We are still going to need to know his information. Have you finished filling it out yet?" the doctor asked causing a pit to form in Sarah's stomach.

"Not yet," she said taking a side glance at the clipboard that was still on the ground from when she threw it.

"Well we need it as soon as possible so please finish it as fast and accurately as you can," instructed the doctor with a stern expression.

Sarah just gave an affirmative nod in response before the doctor left her to return to his other duties. Alone once more Sarah went over to the discarded clipboard and picked it up to continue to try and fill the papers out. She let out a groan at the emergency contact and emergency number part. All she knew was Mr. and Mrs. Morgan's number but she had already put their numbers under the parent/guardian section so she didn't see the point of putting them in as the emergency contact.

"_What would Ethan put?"_ thought Sarah before an answer and an idea hit her.

Taking out her cell phone she quickly dialed a number and when the phone started ringing she prayed that the person would answer. However after several rings the voice message came on, but Sarah refused to give up and she redialed the number again. She had to try this three times before someone finally picked up the phone.

"What?!" shouted an annoyed male voice however Sarah ignored the rude greeting for more important matters.

"Benny, it's Sarah, Ethan's in the hospital and I need your help."

**A/N: I wasn't sure if I should add more to the chapter but this really was a good place to stop. So yes this chapter focused more on Bennica but I really like the couple and it definitely needs more love. Don't worry Etharah fans I plan on giving the pairing just as much attention if you could tell. **

**For those who have seen the lasted new episode of MBAV when Erica said that she really liked Benny's blood at the end I squealed because I actually started writing this chapter way before the episode aired and it was like the writers were reading my mind. **

**Well until next time! **


End file.
